


without a center in space

by alamorn



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Honestly, after all the horrible things they'd gone through in Dwarf Star labs, Two getting dosed with sex pollen didn't even crack the top twenty worst.





	without a center in space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



When the aerosol released, Two had time to say, "Shit," before she was breathing in something sweet and wet that made her cough. "Cover your nose," she told Three, who was farther back in the room. 

He pulled his shirt up over his face with one hand and kept his gun in the other.

That was when the doors locked, with a loud, ominous click.

"Of course," Two said. It was getting warm in the room, too, because bad things always happened stacked on top of each other so when she knocked into one, they all came tumbling down.

The intercom crackled with something that was likely meant to be threatening, but the Android had half fried the circuitry in the building before they'd entered, and what came out was just a jumble of sound, indistinguishable as words.

"Six'll get us out," Three reassured her through his shirt.Having it hiked up over his nose bared part of his belly, and she found her gaze flicking between that and the skin of his wrists, where it was so thin she could see the blue of his veins. She felt very hot, so hot it was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to focus on anything but the sudden throbbing between her legs.

"Shit," she said again, backing up to the wall farthest from Three. It was covered in a rack filled with similar canisters to the aerosol and they shivered and wobbled when she bumped into it. " _Shit_." They didn't fall or release, which was the first piece of good luck that had come her way so far.

"Two?" he said, starting forward, concern making him drop his shirt.

"Stay back!" she said, throwing up a hand. She could see her pulse rabbitting in her wrist. Her breathing was getting faster, edging closer to hyperventilating. "I thought my nanites would clear it, but they're not. Or not fast, anyway," she corrected. "You don't want to get dosed too."

He backed up, but his eyebrows were drawn unhappily together. "What do you think it is?"

She tried to laugh, but her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't quite force the air around the pounding. "I don't think they've ever made anything that did what it was supposed to." She was pretty sure he'd fuck her if she asked -- but no. She wouldn't ask. She'd wait it out till they were back on the ship, and then she'd use her vibrator until she could think again.

"You haven't looked at me like that in a while," he said. "Is it a sex thing? What am I saying, of course it's a sex thing, like half the shit in here is probably weird sex things. Well, what are you waiting for?"

The confusion cut through the lust. "Excuse me, what?"

"Let's go," he said. "It's not like it'll be the first time."

"Six'll get us out," she reminded him. "You don't need to."

He shrugged, holstered his gun, and started undoing his belt. "You look like shit, boss lady. And we have had some great sex. Might as well repeat the one, get rid of the other."

She tried to think it over, find the weak spots, but it was so hard to think of anything but the arousal twisting through her. "Okay then," she said.

So, they fucked in that Dwarf Star lab.

By some stroke of luck, they finished before Six freed them. They were doing up their clothes when the door opened. He glanced between them before obviously deciding not to comment.

Most of the fogginess was gone, or at least she had enough of her mind back that she trusted herself with a weapon. They cleared the rest of the base and returned to the ship and, all together, it was the most successful visit they'd ever had to a Dwarf Star base. No one was kidnapped, no one was tortured, no one was on the verge of death. She and Three hadn't spoken of it, and they'd slotted effortlessly back into synch as they had cleared the base.

By the time they got back on the ship, her mind and body were her own again, yet she couldn't stop thinking about Three. He'd been right -- they'd had sex before, _good_ sex, and managed to move on without a hiccup. She'd hardly even thought about it since it had ended.

When she finally got to retreat to her room, she could hardly think of anything else. She'd been strung so high that he'd gotten her off three times before she started to calm. She wasn't sure whether she needed to thank him or not. This wasn't a situation she was used to, and there were things they didn't talk about -- that they'd used to fuck was one of them.

Her body made the decision for her, snagging a chocolate bar she'd picked up at the last station on the way out the door. When he answered his door, there was gun oil on his fingers. He scratched his cheek, looking at her, leaving a streak of black there.

"Wasn't expecting to see you," he said. "Come on in."

"Thought I owed you a thanks," she said, following him. One of his guns was spread out on the bed, and he returned to it as she claimed the chair.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," he said, "but it is not a huge problem for me to fuck a beautiful woman."

She huffed a laugh. "Good to know."

They sat in silence for a moment, as he reassembled his gun and she considered her hands. "You wanna do it again?" she asked, when she couldn't think of a reason not to.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Well," he said, and stopped.

"Well?" she prompted. She hadn't been bitten by anything horrendous lately, so she wasn't sure what was putting him off.

He tilted his head from side to side in thought, putting the reassembled gun aside. "This gonna get me any priveleges?" A shit eating grin was starting to spread across his face.

"Yeah," she said. "Sex, with me."

"Not the green bars or the cushiest parts of missions?"

She forced the smile down. "No, doesn't seem likely."

He got up and moved towards her, standing between her knees. Before he bent down to kiss her, he said, "Are you sure about that? Bigger portion of the payout? You'll take my side when Five sasses me?"

She rolled her eyes and rose up to meet him.


End file.
